Something Different
by JPowerSiv
Summary: What if it Tadashi didn't go into the burning building? Something different happens which leaves everyone filling empty and alone. How will everyone handle the situation that they were thrown into? Will they still be together or will the fall apart?
1. Something Different

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. I literally had my heart set out for this storyline. No kidding, I literally had my friends and family read it before I posted this.**

It was the day of the showcase when things went wrong. It was supposed to be a good time, Hiro getting accepted to "nerd school", Tadashi being proud of the influence he had on his little brother, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred congratulating him for his acceptance, and Aunt Cass, being who she is, making a big deal about it.

"MY NEPHEW GOT ACCEPTED! HE GOT ACCEPTED! I LOVE HIM SO VERY MUCH! I'M SUCH A GOOD AUNT! HIRO HAMADA GOT ACCEPTED!" Aunt Cass screamed while running around the building.

"Aunt Cass, calm down," Tadashi said trying to get Aunt Cass to quiet down. "You're making a fool of yourself!" Aunt Cass stopped where she was and looked around seeing that everyone was looking at her, even Professor Callaghan giving her a smirk, knowing how overly excited she was.

"…Oh… Sorry, I'm so sorry, go back to enjoying these wonderful inventions that these young adults have invented. I'm so sorry," Aunt Cass's face turned red as everyone went back to their own business. Everyone snickered at Aunt Cass's embarrassment except for Hiro and Tadashi.

Tadashi walked up to her, saying, "We should probably head home and get ready for a celebratory party for Hiro," Tadashi suggested.

"Yeah, we should. It would probably be a better place if I let it all out at the Café."

Tadashi gave the group a gesture that told them they're heading back to the café. Everyone was out the door to have their party. Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred were already in Wasabi's car as Tadashi and Hiro were about to get into Aunt Cass's truck, Aunt Cass realized she lost her keys somewhere near the present stage. "Can you boys stay here for just a minute? I think I left my keys near the stage. I'll be right back," Tadashi and Hiro just looked at each other; they knew that Aunt Cass would forget something.

"Sure thing, we'll just wait by the car." Aunt Cass nodded and ran back to the building. Tadashi leaned against the car gazing at the robotics lab with the sky full of stars in the background. He then glanced at Hiro, who is admiring the scenery. "Welcome to nerd school, nerd." Tadashi says looking back.

"Hey, I, um, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so… y-you know, thanks for not giving up on me." Hiro says slightly looking away from Tadashi. Tadashi give Hiro a smile; he was really proud that Hiro was so fast to change just to get into college.

Tadashi was soon distracted by an alarm blaring across campus. As Hiro looked around trying to find out where it was coming from, Hiro soon realizes that Tadashi is following the sound, curious of what is going on Hiro runs after Tadashi. Tadashi and Hiro turn at a corner to see the showcase building in a blaze of fire. They see everyone evacuating the building as fast as possible. Hiro doesn't know what to do, but Tadashi's first instinct is to help people get as far away from the building as possible.

Tadashi and Hiro approach a lady that stumbles onto Tadashi, " Are you okay?" he asks, making sure the lady isn't hurt in any kind of way.

"Yeah, but Professor Callaghan and a women is still in there!" The lady said coughing and stumbling away. Tadashi and Hiro both looked at the burning building with concern.

"Where's Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked. Tadashi started looking at the crowd to see any sign of Aunt Cass. He saw no sign of Aunt Cass in the crowd, he soon realized that the woman the lady was talking about was Aunt Cass. Tadashi immediately sprinted to the building hoping to find her. He was quickly stopped by a hand grabbing at his arm. Hiro knew what Tadashi was planning on doing, he quickly grabbed his arm not wanting him to risk his life in the fire "TADASHI NO" Tadashi didn't know what to do, he turns towards the building and sees that the fire has gotten bigger, then he turns back to Hiro.

"Someone has to help," Hiro looked at Tadashi with disbelief as his grip on Tadashi's arm loosened. Hiro couldn't believe what a dangerous risk Tadashi was taking. As Tadashi turns around after being getting out of Hiro's grip, the building explodes sending both Tadashi and Hiro flying backwards. Tadashi was lying on the ground trying to get back on his feet. He turns to see that the building was completely eaten by fire, the only thought running through his mind was he wasn't able to save Professor Callaghan and his aunt on time. He was then reminded that Hiro was also sent back flying, he quickly looks around and sees that Hiro is lying on the ground unconscious.

Tadashi runs towards Hiro, picks him up in his arms, trying to wake him up. "Hiro, wake up. Come on buddy wake up." Tadashi continued to try to wake him up, but with no avail. Tadashi didn't know what to do, he just held Hiro in his arms, his eyes showed that he lost hope that he thought he was the worst son ever, the worst brother ever, and the worst nephew ever. Tadashi was about to cry his eyes out when Hiro started to cough his lungs out. Tadashi's eyes was filled with relief as Hiro's coughing subsided.

"Tadashi, don't go," Hiro said looking at Tadashi.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm not going anywhere," Tadashi said as he turns to the showcase building, shedding a tear. "I'm sorry Aunt Cass," he whispered as his primary attention went back to Hiro. Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon and Fred ran up to Tadashi and Hiro.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys okay? Is anyone hurt?" Honey Lemon asked while checking for any burns, scratches, or wounds on them.

"Honey Lemon, we're okay," he said trying to get Honey Lemon to stop worrying.

"Where's Aunt Cass?" Wasabi asked, looking around. All Tadashi could do was stare at the building with misery. They all looked at the building realizing what they missed. "No," It was all Wasabi could say.

The paramedics showed up to check on Tadashi and Hiro. Hiro wouldn't let go of Tadashi, he was afraid, he needed his older brother and Tadashi needed his little brother. After a few checks up, they left campus with minor injuries. The ride to the café was quiet, no one didn't know what to say. They all lost someone close to them. Tadashi and Hiro lost their aunt, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred lost a close friend. Aunt Cass treated them like they were her own kids. They finally made it to the café, Wasabi parked the car and everyone got out and made their way to the door. Tadashi unlocked the door and turned on the lights, they pulled up a chair and sat there. No one said a word to each other, it was all silence, and they just stared at nothingness. Hiro was the first to break the silence by crying, he couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to let it out. Tadashi was the first to comfort him by wrapping his arm around him. Honey Lemon couldn't take it anymore, she broke down, and she couldn't stand watching Hiro cry. She didn't like seeing her friend so heart broken. She ran up to Hiro and gave him a hug. After Honey Lemon broke down, everyone else walked up to Hiro and gave him hug, they wanted Hiro to know that they're there for him. Gogo looked at Tadashi and was about to ask him a question, she was interrupted by him mouthing I'm okay, as a tear was shed. Gogo nods and went back to her spot after Tadashi noticed that Hiro cried himself to sleep.

"I'm going to carry him to bed, I'll be back," Tadashi whispered carrying Hiro in his arms. Tadashi made his way to the stairs, he couldn't help but notice how many pictures there was of Aunt Cass hung up on the wall. Tadashi looked at Hiro trying not to focus on Aunt Cass. Tadashi laid Hiro on his bed and kissed him good night. Tadashi was making his way back to his friends, but stopped at the living room and kitchen. He thought about how much Aunt Cass did for Hiro and him, he never really thanked her for it. Tadashi instantly regretted putting Aunt Cass through so much just for him and Hiro. He sat at the dining table and just stared down, he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened, he couldn't stop thinking about what he never did to thank her. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take all of the pain that he tried to hide. He was sitting there, hands over his face, bawling at the fact that he never said goodbye to her. Gogo was walking up the stairs looking for Tadashi, she finds him at the dining table crying. She knew Tadashi wasn't okay, she walked up to Tadashi and wrapped her arms around him. She stood there hugging him, comforting him, tears started running down her eyes, she was thinking about how much pain they're going through. She couldn't handle it anymore.


	2. Enough Said

The next few days has been nothing but grief and pain. Hiro is still hurting, but he's trying to get his life back to normal. As for Tadashi, he hasn't been the same since. Hiro doesn't think that his life will be back to normal with the way Tadashi had been acting. He's been quiet and distant, he's never quiet unless he's studying and he's never distant. Hiro doesn't know what to do with him. Wasabi suggested to wait longer for him to grief, Honey Lemon suggested to talk to him, Gogo suggested to tell him to woman up, as for Fred he suggested to make another Tadashi as a replacement. Gogo punched Fred in the arm.

"Ow… Don't you think it would be awesome to have two Tadashis?" Fred said rubbing the pain away.

"I'll be fine," Everyone looked by the stairs to see Tadashi standing there. Everyone was surprised to see him, he looked normal. "You guys don't have to worry about me too much. Although I do appreciate how much you care. The question is, Are you okay?" Tadashi asked looking at Hiro.

"I'm fine, but we need to plan Aunt Cass's funeral and all that, which I'm not looking forward to." Hiro said looking down. Tadashi put a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"We'll get through it. We all will, right?"

"Right" everyone says. Hiro looks up at everyone and smiles knowing how much his friends really cared for him, even though they met a few weeks ago.

"Thanks guys… I'm going to go for a walk, try to get the emotions out of my system." Hiro got up and put on his jacket.

"Be safe, Hiro." Tadashi said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Hiro nods and leaves through the door.

As soon as Hiro leaves, Gogo walks up to Tadashi and slaps him. "Why have you been so distant from us and from Hiro? Why now? Why did you finally decide to woman up and get out of your cage? You know for the past few days Hiro has been coming to us for help while you were in your room doing nothing but grieving. Hiro needed you and you let him down." Gogo said. Tadashi had his hand over the spot where she slapped him.

"Gogo calm down, now is not the time." Honey Lemon says calmly, she didn't want to have another issue on the plate.

"I don't care, he needs to hear how bad of a friend and brother he's been lately. You have done nothing to cheer Hiro up, just a few minutes ago was the only time I've seen you cheer him up. It's been mostly us cheering him up. We've been showing Hiro how much we care for him. What have you done? Absolutely nothing while Hiro is trying to be strong when he's hurting, you were being selfish and wanted to be alone. We also tried to help you too, but what did you do? You pushed us away. This isn't the Tadashi I know, the Tadashi I know would do everything he can to help people, no matter the issue. He would risk his life to protect his friends and family. He would do anything to make his brother feel safe and happy. That's ' the Tadashi I know. You need to-"

"Gogo ENOUGH." Everyone turned their turn heads to see Hiro was standing by the door. "You shouldn't be talking to him like that. He's hurting, we're all hurting." Gogo just stood there, surprised. She didn't know what to say.

"Your right… I was being harsh." Gogo had her head down and return to her chair. "How much did you hear?" she asked.

"When you said I don't care." Hiro looked at Gogo, she had this guilt look on her face that she did something terrible.

"…Sorry you had to hear that. I couldn't hold it in any more… Tadashi, I'm sorry for slapping you." Gogo showed that she meant it by hugging Tadashi. Tadashi wasn't expecting her to do it, but he knew that she hurting as much as everyone else. After the hug, everyone was back to talking, as much as didn't want to do it, they had to plan Aunt Cass's funeral.

 **Please write a review. Any comments/critique will help me become a better writer.**

 **Just to let everyone know, I have a busy schedule with work and college. It's going to take some time to find free time to type my stories. And trust me, it's hard finding free time. I'll try my best to keep you guys entertained and to keep up with updating my stories.**


	3. Emotion and Suspicious

**Hey guys, here you guys go. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

During the funeral, everyone was around Hiro. Everyone was giving their condolences to Tadashi and Hiro. Hiro didn't want to be there, he thought it was quite useless to have an empty coffin get buried. They couldn't find Aunt Cass's body or Professor Callaghan's body. They said with an explosion like that no one would have survive, they were lucky not to be that close to the building. Honey Lemon was standing next to Hiro, her hand was on his shoulder. She looked down to see if Hiro was doing ok, she noticed that Hiro was tearing up.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Honey Lemon was kneeling down to face Hiro. Hiro eyes shut closed and he was trying to hold it all in. He didn't want to let it go in front of a crowd. Honey Lemon knew that he was hurting the most out of the group. "Come on, Hiro. Let's go somewhere private." Honey Lemon stood up and told Tadashi about what was going on. Tadashi wanted to come with to help, but Honey Lemon told him that he needs to stay. Tadashi understood what she meant and told Honey Lemon to watch Hiro. Honey Lemon took Hiro outside and kneeled down. "Hiro, you can let it all out now. There is no reason to hold it all in. I know you want to be strong, but holding it all in is not helping. You know you are not alone, you have your brother. You have me, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred. We're all here for you." Honey Lemon hugged Hiro, Hiro couldn't take it no more, and he let it all out. He was bawling out on Honey Lemon's shoulder. "There, there. We all miss her too, you are not alone." Honey Lemon started tearing up, but she dealt with this before. She was being strong for Hiro and Tadashi. Once Hiro stopped crying, they let each other go. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yea, thank you, Honey Lemon." Honey Lemon gave Hiro once last hug.

"Good, I know you don't want to be here, but we have to go in." Honey Lemon said, she opened the door and Hiro walked in, then Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon had her hand on Hiro's shoulder. Honey Lemon seen Tadashi talking to a couple, she knew who they are because she seen them at the café almost every day, talking to Aunt Cass. Tadashi looked over to Honey Lemon with a worried look. Honey Lemon nodded and gave him a thumb up. Tadashi nodded, she knew that Honey Lemon had it under control. Honey Lemon and Hiro made their way back to the group. Wasabi seem to notice that they left, but didn't say anything. As for Gogo and Fred, they didn't notice. Gogo and Fred was talking about their times with Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon didn't want to interrupt, so she look at Hiro. Hiro gave her a smile and went back to listening to Gogo and Fred. Honey Lemon couldn't stop looking at Hiro, Wasabi noticed that her eyes wouldn't leave Hiro.

"He'll be ok, Honey Lemon. Just give him some time, ok?" Honey Lemon didn't make eye contact with Wasabi.

"I know he'll be fine. I just want him to know that we're here for him." Honey Lemon explained, she turned to Wasabi. "He's emotionally unstable."

"So is Tadashi, he's just better at hiding it than Hiro. We need to look out for both of them. And Hiro know that we're here for him, he has been coming to us for help." Wasabi explained, Honey Lemon turned around to look at Hiro. "Honey, he's fine. I know you want to look out for him, but for this one, he needs some time alone. We need to look out for Tadashi more than Hiro."

"Why do we need to look out for Tadashi more than Hiro?" Honey Lemon was starting to get confuse.

"Because he has been pushing us away and he is always in his room until now. I'm more worried about Tadashi. Hiro has been coming to us, which is a good sign. We tried to help Tadashi, but he would get frustrated and kick us out." Wasabi explained, Honey Lemon wasn't understanding what he was trying to say. "My point is I think Tadashi is hiding something from us. He has some secret hiding in his room."

"If he is hiding something, don't you think Hiro would have told us? Hiro and Tadashi do share a room together." Honey Lemon stated.

"That's the thing, Tadashi won't even let Hiro go into his part of his room. He's hiding something from all of us… we can't let Hiro know either. He'll try to get involved."

"Who'll try to get involved?" Tadashi came up and asked, Wasabi didn't know what to say. Lucky Honey Lemon was really good at making stories.

"Hiro getting involved in one of our project. We think that if he tries to get involved, he'll get hurt. And we know that you'll probably kill us if Hiro did get hurt by our experiment." Honey Lemon said it so fast that Tadashi just shrugged and walk away.

"That was close. Good excuse, but we need to keep an eye on him though." Wasabi and Honey Lemon looked at Tadashi who was by Hiro.

 **Please write a review, it would help a lot.**


	4. Wanting to Find Out

**Sorry I haven't been updating my stories. I have been busy the past few days.**

"Should we tell Fred and Gogo? They at least need to know what's going on." Honey Lemon explained.

"As much as I want them to know, we can't. Well, at least we can't Gogo. If we tell Gogo, she going to get Hiro involved and we're not sure where it can lead us. Fred will probably slip it out in front of Gogo." Honey Lemon didn't like that answer. She wanted to let everyone else know, but she knew that Wasabi was right.

The funnel took place and everyone huddled around Hiro. All Hiro could do was stare at the empty coffin. He couldn't believe that she was actually gone. He thought that this was all dream, he would wake up and hear Aunt Cass calling his name saying breakfast is ready. He would run down and see Aunt Cass smiling, but this wasn't a dream, this is reality. Hiro didn't want to cry in front of everyone, but he had to let it all out. Honey Lemon was standing next to Hiro, she wrapped her arms around a Hiro and held him. She was trying to be strong herself, but it pained her to see Hiro at this state of emotion.

"It's going to be ok, Hiro. Aunt Cass is in a better place now. She is with your mom and dad now. You still have all of us, you have your brother. I know that he'll be there for you and you know that we'll be there for you. Just keep holding on." Honey Lemon looked at Hiro with tears in her eyes. She was doing her best to make him feel better, she didn't know what to do because she never been in this type of situation before.

After the funeral, Wasabi drove everyone back to the café. The drive there was quiet, no one said a thing to each other. There was a couple of sniffles that broke the silence. Once to the café, everyone got out the car and Tadashi unlocked the door. Hiro went upstairs and go change into different clothes. The rest was staring at each other.

"Ok…Tadashi you need to woman up and tell us what you are hiding from us." Wasabi and Honey Lemon both looked at each other. They both nod their head no and looked confused wondering if Gogo had her own theory. "What are you hiding from us? What are hiding from Hiro?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Tadashi said.

"Stop lying, Tadashi. You have been in your lab, your room all by yourself and pushing us away when we got anywhere close to you. So woman up and tell us." Gogo sounded fed up and by the look on her face she looks like she been waiting for the right moment to confront him.

"Gogo makes a really good point. The amount of time you been spending in you lab and your room, you have to be hiding something that you don't want us to know." Honey Lemon said walking to Tadashi. "What are you hiding from us?"

"He's hiding from because he knows something we don't know." Everyone eyes widen to see Hiro was standing right there behind Tadashi.

"Crap, you guys wasn't suppose to find out."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. Please stay and see what Tadashi been hiding.**


	5. Getting All The Information

**Hey guys, sorry about that little hiatus. I do feel better though. I just wanted let you guys know why I wasn't updating every week like I promised. I'm back so that all that matters now. I'll try to update every week, if something does come up, I'll you guys know, unless it's really personal. Back to the story, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

"What have you been hiding from us? What are not telling us?" Hiro said, walking up to Tadashi.

"Fine, I think that someone stole your invention and killed Aunt Cass and Professor Callaghan in the process. I didn't want to tell you guys, because I didn't want you guys to get hurt. I gotten too far into this that I believe someone is watching us." Tadashi explained.

"Why go this far to hide it from us? You knew that we we're going to find out. Even if it's dangerous, we're sticking by your side." Gogo said, everyone gather around her to prove Tadashi that they're not going anywhere.

"You guys are not helping me out, you guys are going to get hurt, maybe die. Hiro, I'm not allowing to help at all. I can't afford to lose you too. " Tadashi said.

"Even if you like it or not, we're helping you find out who killed Aunt Cass." Wasabi said, Honey Lemon step forward.

"Even if we do get hurt, we're doing this for you and for Hiro." Honey Lemon said, she placed a hand on Tadashi's shoulder.

"There is no need to even argue, there is no way you're getting rid of us." Fred said.

"Fred is right, we're going nowhere, till we find this killer." Hiro said standing next to the group. Tadashi didn't know what to say. It took a few second to talk up.

"Sorry guys, I'm sorry for hiding form you guys. I just didn't want you guys to get hurt. If I can't beat them, join them. I guess there isn't anything I can do to get you guys to back out now." Tadashi said, joining the group.

"So what's the plan? What are we going to doing?" Fred asked, he was always being curious. It did get everyone thinking.

"Yea, what are we going to doing? What have you figured out so far?" Gogo asked.

"It's best if I show you than tell you. It's all in my side of the room." Tadashi said going up the stair. Everyone followed him to his room and seen what a mess his side of the room was. It was filled with newspapers, strings and pictures.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, I really rushed into this one. Please stay and see what they have to plan.**


	6. Leading on

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter. I've been trying really hard to update every week. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

"My gosh, Tadashi. This place is a wreck." Wasabi said, he started to pick up books off the floor. He was starting to go OCD.

"You can organize my book, but I don't want you to touch anything else." Tadashi said. Wasabi was still grabbing books and organize them alphabetically. Tadashi grabbed a piece of newspaper off his wall and handed it to Gogo. Hiro was next to Gogo, she let him look with her.

"What are we supposed to see? All I see the showcase building burnt to a crisp. How is this going to help us?" Gogo said, giving the paper to Hiro and walking to Tadashi.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Honey Lemon said, once she got the paper and looked at it. "You might be delusional."

"I am not being delusional. Look at the picture again. There's a figure standing behind the showcase building. It looks like it running away. That figure can lead us somewhere." Tadashi said, grabbing the newspaper from Honey Lemon and showing it to everyone. Everyone squinted their eyes to get a better look at it. Everyone else got it, but Wasabi because he was still organizing books.

"Ok, so we got a suspicious figure running away from the burnt showcase building. What does this figure have to do with Aunt Cass and Professor Callaghan?" Gogo said.

"I believe that he or she, whoever this figure is, started the fire. He or she uses the fire as a cover up, so he or she could get Hiro's microbots." Tadashi explained.

"Ok, but why invention?" Hiro asked.

"Because you're microbots was the one in few that actually can help people. The rest of the invention were to impress the judges." Tadashi explained.

"Ok, so we got a suspicious figure, who we think started the fire to get Hiro's microbots… That's doesn't lead us to anything?" Gogo exclaimed. She was getting annoyed by all this information.

"It does lead us somewhere. All microbots are connected to each other, right?" Tadashi asked Hiro. He nodded and Tadashi continued. "So then the microbots can be activated anytime, anywhere." Tadashi explained.

"Get to the point Tadashi!" Gogo said. Tadashi nodded and reach into his pocket. He pulled out a microbot and gave it to Gogo.

"I got this microbot after we talked to Krei Alistair, when he tried to steal it from Hiro. It was acting weird a few days after the fire. I did some research, which lead to this." Tadashi gestured to the mess in his room. "I figured out that someone is activating the microbots. I was going to follow where it was going to lead, since they will try to connect to each other."

"Ok so now we have a suspicious figure, who started the fire to get Hiro's microbots. We have just one that can lead us to who this figure is." Gogo said trying to connect the dots. Tadashi nodded and put the newspaper back on his wall.

"So what do we do now?" Honey Lemon asked.

"We wait till the microbots are activated and follow where it will lead us." Tadashi said.

"Ok, I finally finished organizing your books. What did I miss?" Wasabi said getting back to the group. Gogo looked at him with the "Are you serious?" look.

"You have been organizing his book this whole time?" Gogo burst out.

"His book were all over the place." Wasabi said. Gogo was going to say something, but she stopped and took a deep breath, in and out.

"Tadashi, tell him what he miss. We'll be downstairs waiting for him to be caught up" Gogo said, walking down the stairs. Honey Lemon, Hiro and Fred followed her down, leaving Wasabi lost and confused.

"Long story short. We believe that someone started a fire to steal Hiro's microbots. I have one of his microbots, so were going to follow it when the microbot get activated by someone out in the city. I'm not answering any question." Tadashi said as fast as he could and left to rejoin everyone else. Wasabi stood there even more lost and confused.

"Wait say that again." Wasabi said once he caught up to Tadashi.

"I'm not explaining again. Have someone else explain it to you." Tadashi said. They got to the kitchen and seen everyone sitting at the table. Gogo and Hiro was talking, Honey Lemon was listening and Fred was just watching the microbot that Gogo set on the table. Wasabi walked up to Honey Lemon and asked her to explain it to him. Honey Lemon nodded and they went somewhere else where they can focus and Wasabi can listen without getting distracted.

"Long story short, there's a suspicious figure in one of Tadashi's newspaper clipping that we believe started the fire. The figure used the fire as a cover up to steal Hiro's microbot. We have one of Hiro's microbot, so when this figure activates the microbot, our microbot will lead us to this figure. That all we got for now… Did you get everything?" Honey Lemon said.

"Why would this figure steal Hiro's invention?" Wasabi asked.

"We don't know his true intention with the microbots yet. Hopefully we find out when we find where this figure is hiding." Honey Lemon explained. Wasabi was now caught up and they rejoined the group to watch the microbot. Fred was still staring at the bot and everyone else was talking to each other. They would glance at it from time to time.

 **Please be sure to leave a review. It would help out a lot. Make sure to come back again next week and find out where the microbot leads them to.**


	7. Microbots and Mask

**Hey guys. I'm back, so sorry to leave you guys with everyone waiting for the microbot to move. I was on spring break and having the time of my life. Actually all I did was sleep all day and work. I'm sorry again. Anyway, I'm back so that's all that matters now. Without a further ado the next chapter of Something Different. Enjoy**

Its been hours since the microbot moved and everyone is getting impatience, mostly Gogo. She was pacing back and forth as everyone sat at the table watching it.

"Is this thing going to move or not? Are we even sure that it connected to the rest of the microbots?" Gogo asked irritated.

"It's going to move and yes I programmed it to connect to every single microbot, no matter the distance. No matter if some are destroyed or made." Hiro said. Gogo continued to pace back and forth. Honey Lemon watching Gogo pace, stood up and gestured Gogo to sit down. With a little persuasion Honey Lemon got her to sit next to Wasabi. Gogo started to tap her foot as a way to pass time.

"Gogo you need to calm down. All we're doing to waiting, there's no reason to be worked up." Wasabi said, grabbing her shoulder and giving her a comforting look.

"You know I'm very impatient, so waiting for this thing to move isn't my thing right now. So I'm doing ev-" Gogo got interrupted by Honey Lemon.

"Guys, the microbot is reacting to something." Honey Lemon called out. Honey Lemon grabbed the microbot and put it in a perti-dish and the microbot was trying to roll in the direction where it needed to be.

"Come on, we need to find out where this person is and why and want he using for." Tadashi grabbed the petri-dish from Honey Lemon and led the way. The rest followed him.

"We also need to be aware of where we are and how we got here. If we need to come back then we need to remember how we got there." Hiro said. Everyone was led to an abandoned warehouse. Honey Lemon walked up to the door to see chains and locks strapped to the door.

"It's locked. How are we going to get in?" Honey Lemon asked backing up from the door.

"There's a window." Fred said, pointing up at the opened window. They made their way to the window and climbed in.

"Ok, we need to be quiet. We don't want him to know we're here." Tadashi whispered. They made their way to the center of the warehouse. They didn't know what they saw, they seen a map filled with newspapers clippings, pictures and strings. It was something like Tadashi's part of the room.

"What is all this? What does this person want?" Wasabi asked.

"Guys this person is making more of my microbots. Why does he need more?" Hiro looked around and seen more bins of microbots. "How many does this guy need? I made only 12 recycling bins full of it and I only used six bins at the showcase." They all heard rumbling and seen that the microbots has been activated.

"Guys, lets get out of here. He knows we're here." Honey Lemon said running away. Everybody followed. No one got seriously injured when they made their way back to where they got in. They ran as fast as they can till they got back to the café.

"Did anyone see who was controlling the bots?" Hiro said catching his breath.

"I did, but he had a mask on." Gogo said, her hands on her knees as she was catching her breath.

"That mask must be the transmitter that controls the bots." Tadashi said giving everyone a bottle of water. "We need to go back later."

"Are you kidding me? We almost got hurt by this guy. It's obviously he doesn't want us there nor figure out what he is doing." Wasabi said. "How are we going to protect ourselves from him?"

"I have a way, Tadashi you're probably going to hate it though." Tadashi gave Hiro a confused look. "We need to give Baymax an upgrade. Make him fit to fight him."

"No, no way. I build him to help people when they need it." Tadashi said, throwing his hands in disapproval.

"He will be helping us, by protecting us. He's our only option to find out what this guy is doing and getting justice for Aunt Cass." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hiro. Tadashi stared at Hiro, debating what he should do.

"Fine, you can upgrade him, but you have to stay here with everyone else. I'm bringing Baymax once you're done with him." Tadashi negotiated.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself." Hiro instantly replied.

"We're not letting you go by yourself either. We said that from now on, we're sticking together." Gogo said, walking next to Hiro to show support. Everyone else followed to show Tadashi that he doesn't need to argue about it. Tadashi didn't know what to do and stood there and gave in.

"Fine, but please be careful when we're out there. Hiro start on the upgrade. We'll be here and plan on what we'll be doing." Hiro left to the garage and everyone sat around the table and talked.

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Please remember** **to leave a review and tell me what you think of it so far.** **Come back again** **next week and see what happens when they go back to the warehouse.**

 **This is JPowerSiv signing out.**


End file.
